


Want

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannibal Lecter in Want, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oh the Romance!, Will Graham in Love too, Will Graham wants things as well, because they're like identically different and stuff, how do i tag anyway?, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: A conversation.  A discussion.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't even know what to say about this except that I had to get it out of me!! My blurb has been "This is a conversation. This is a discussion," and that's it, in a nutshell. However, it's a conversation, a discussion between a cannibal serial killer and the object of his affection, who isn't a pushover.
> 
> I also think I should probably organize some collections on AO3 if I'm gonna keep uploading vids here.
> 
> cupcake_goth gave me this audio source, and because, one, I'm a dirty old lady who still vids from her pelvis, and B, I like a challenge, I've been buried in this 5;40 for nearly three months.Thank you, cupcake_goth, for giving me the opportunity to exercise/exorcise (heh) both of these muscles. Even though we understood each other about what we both wanted out of this vid, I had an entirely different visual take on it the first three times I made it. No really. I had lots of still images, lots of long clips, but if I didn't try to stretch myself and try something different, do something even if it's wrong, then vidding isn't really fun for me (I just recently worked this out for myself, but it seems that most of my vidding friends knew this about me for years. Go figure.) Anyway, by this iteration, there wasn't a clip unchanged, a sequence untouched. And I was having fun!
> 
> That being said, Hannibal is only 39 eps, and clip usage becomes repetitive. I really wanted to use clips that hadn't been used as much, or if I used iconic clips, I wanted to use them differently than I had before. I experimented a lot, and I probably destroyed better work than I have here. sisabet gave me the previously-unthinkable notion of saving all of these experiments to use on other vids. I wish I had, but all I can find at the moment are stills and half-empty project files. Oy. Next time maybe. 
> 
> Also, there are a few people that I count on to cheer me on, nail my feet to the floor, criticize my work mercilessly, and I think I've used up years of their gifts of patience with me on this one vid. So, thank you sisabet, maristu, linzeestyle, elynross, and the other umpteen people I extorted to watch and assure me that, yes, it's .... really something. Everyone was kind. So yay!
> 
> Anyway, it's at my site (https://www.lumsvids.com/vid/137-want/) if you want a pretty download. Comments are always welcome. Thanks for watching!
> 
> Want by Recoil (featuring Nicole Blackman)


End file.
